A Frozen Heart
by emmacharming2
Summary: "Emma is trapped under ice, by a woman with ice magic." Mary Margaret gasped. "WHAT?" Mary Margaret and David set out to save Emma.


****I was very disappointed with tonight's show. Such a lack of Charming family scenes. The Frozen parts were awesome though, but that's about it, there should have been more scenes of Emma with her parents. This my take on the new promo. Is kind of spoiler-ish just to warn you. This is how I hope it happens but I'm not holding my breath. Let me know what you guys think. And enjoy!****

**A Frozen Heart**

"Emma is trapped under ice, by a woman with ice magic."

Mary Margaret gasped. "WHAT?"

"She's freezing to death." Hook stared hard at her.

"Well why are we just standing here? Let's go find her!"

"Maybe you should go back to Neal." David squeezed her shoulder.

"Neal is fine, he's with Ruby. I'm not just going to stand around while our daughter is freezing to death out there!"

"I won't let that happen."

"Well bundle up, let's go find Emma."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's lips were grey. Her limbs were brittle against the freezing snow. She tried gasping for air. She just wanted to get home to Henry and her parents. Would anyone be able to find her under there?

Elsa knelt down to the woman in the orange jacket. Who was this woman? Why were these people after her? She gently shook the woman. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she had to protect herself. Plus she couldn't control her ice powers.

"Are you okay?"

"M-mom…" Emma cried out through her shivers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David, Mary Margaret and Hook made their way through the blizzard. It was freezing cold. Mary Margaret buried her mouth and nose into her scarf and wrapped her arms around her waist trying to keep warm. Nothing would stop her from finding Emma.

They went through the woods trying to find where they saw Emma last. They had to go back to town to get some hand saws to cut through the ice. David hoped against hope that they wouldn't be too late.

They heard the ground shake when a huge mound of snow collapsed a branch right on to Hook. Mary Margaret let out a scream.

"Hook? Can you hear me?" David called through the snow but they could hear a thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna stared out at the sea in front of her that led up to a portion of the land covered in snow. The ship pulled up to the docks and Anna stepped onto the frozen deck. The only other time she had been away from her home in Arendale was her search for Elsa in the mountains. Her dreams were coming true, she finally had her big sister back and she was marrying her true love Kristoff. She just needed to show Elsa that it was not her fault what happened to their parents. She would do anything for her sister.

She read a sign that said _Welcome to Storybrooke_. "Storybrooke? That's a strange name."

She kept on walking into this strange town called Storybrooke. "Don't worry Elsa, everything will be made right, we'll both get our happy endings."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry Anna, I will find you." Elsa stared at the snowflake shaped necklace that she had given Anna for her wedding to Kristoff.

Elsa tucked away the necklace and knelt down to Emma again. "I'm sorry… I can't control it." Elsa stared at her hands intently. "I don't even know how to get out of here." She looked up at the ice covering them. "If I blast some ice up at it, it will collapse on us."

Emma gasped for air then lost consciousness.

Elsa shook her again. "No, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did we do the right thing leaving Hook?"

"The dwarfs were there when we left. They'll dig him out. We need to focus on finding Emma. Hook would want that." David stepped over a tree that had fallen down then helped Mary Margaret climb over.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I have faith. Besides she's strong just like her mother. A little cold isn't going to bring her down." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are we getting a little closer?"

"Yes, just up there near the toll bridge."

They made their way near the toll bridge.

"Right here." David started cutting through the ice.

Mary Margaret took out her saw and was digging too.

"What's that?" Elsa jumped and some ice blasted out of her at the ice covering them causing David and Mary Margaret to fly backwards. Some snow fell down onto Elsa and Emma.

David looked up at Mary Margaret. "What was that?"

"I don't know." They gathered themselves together and went back over. "EMMA!" She looked down at her lifeless daughter covered in snow.

Elsa shook the snow off of herself and stood up. "She needs help. But please, don't get any closer." She took a step back.

Ignoring her David jumped down and landed next to Emma. "We're not going anywhere without our daughter." He wiped the snow off of Emma and picked her up.

"She looks so pale." She reached her arms out and pulled Emma up, then David climbed up himself.

"You're not going to hurt me?" Elsa looked up at them confused.

"Why should I?" He held his hand out to her.

Elsa shook her head. "Please, just go. I'll hurt you."

Mary Margaret cradled Emma in the snow. "David, we have to get her to the hospital. Please Emma baby, wake up."

David picked up Emma and they took her to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna made her way through the woods and saw what looked like firecrackers made of ice blasting every which way. "Elsa?"

She saw Elsa sitting against a tree crying. She knelt down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna?" She hugged her little sister. "I came here to find you. And… I just can't control it."

"Love… remember?"

"Yeah an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart… but… how is that going to work for that girl?"

"What girl?"

"I froze some woman's heart and I can't undo it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, we're right here and we're not going anywhere." Mary Margaret moved a stray hair from Emma's eyes.

David squeezed Emma's hand. "You're going to be up fighting dragons and villains in no time."

Whale walked in looking over Emma's chart. "Her temperature isn't warming up at all. In fact it's declining at a rapid rate."

"What?" David turned to Emma. "You've got to fight. You can do this."

"Please Emma, don't leave us."

The heart monitors started going on and Whale called for the nurses. "David, Mary Margaret I'm going to need you to leave the room, now!"

"No… Emma…" Mary Margaret cried out as David pulled her out of the room.

Dr. Whale and the nurses were fighting hard to stabilize her but then she flat lined.

"NOOO!" Mary Margaret collapsed to the floor and David knelt down with her crying.

Moments later Whale came out looking shell shocked. "I… I'm sorry… we did all we could."

"No…"

"No! Don't tell me that!" Mary Margaret stood up. "DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

David pulled Mary Margaret into his arms and they cried.

"No she can't be dead!" Mary Margaret started hitting David's chest. "She can't be…"

David cried and led Mary Margaret into the room. "I'm sorry Emma… I failed you, again." He looked down at his lifeless daughter.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

They both leaned over and kissed her forehead. Suddenly a bright light radiated from their kiss. They took a step back and noticed the colour returning to her face. Emma's eyes opened and she took a deep breath for air.

"Mom? Dad?"

Mary Margaret smiled through her tears. She caressed Emma's cheek. "Yes sweetie, we're right here.''

"We're not going anywhere, Emma." David smiled down at them.

Emma started tearing up. "I love you."


End file.
